Drabble básne
by carmerion
Summary: Drabble báseň je vždy zložená z dvanástich veršov a zadané sú tri slová, ktoré je nutné v básni použiť. Známe je drabble ako písanie príbehov na 100 slov, prípadne double drabble 200 slov . Tak som si povedala prečo nie i básne? M rating kvôli používaniu nevhodných slov pre deti. P.S: Ak zadáte 3 slová do komentárov, možno sa dokopem k ďalšej!
1. Ach, tá tráva!

**Ach, tá tráva...!**

_život, zrkadlo, tráva_

* * *

Do zrkadla čumím stále,  
čože mi to stojí na tej hlave?  
Zrkadielko, zrkadielko, koľko rôčkov ešte mám?  
_Celý život!_– počúvam.

Z každej strany smrť a skaza,  
v ťažkej dobe pomôže len tráva!  
Čudné veci vidím zrazu,  
okolo mňa, tu i vzadu.

Priatelia sa stále smejú,  
že sa veľký slimák hýbal, veru!  
Zabralo však trošku vína,  
kým nezbadám fľašku zívať!


	2. Láska a smrť

**Láska a smrť**

_láska, viera, nešťastie_

* * *

Lásku vždy zažiť chcel,  
drogami ju však nahradil.  
Božiu tvár hľadať šiel,  
hriechom ju zas urazil.

Viera v Boha lomcuje ním,  
priateľov si hľadá v pravde,  
anjelom bol navštívený,  
o smrť ho žiada všade.

Lano, slučka, do lesa šiel,  
pohľady venoval krásnej krajine,  
túžil posledný krát rozlúčiť sa,  
s nešťastím šiel naivne...


	3. Život Mary Sue Fischerovej

**Život Mary-Sue Fischerovej**

_komár, plienky, sínusoida_

* * *

Komár jeden maličký,  
sadol si mi na cicky.  
Cucá, cucá ako kozľa,  
zmenšuje sa mi každá koza!

Do školy už rýchlo bežím,  
kamarátov v triede desím!  
_Kde máš svoje obry veľké?_  
- od ľaku som sadla na kaktus v plienke.

Sínusoidu mám však v hlave,  
matika ma trápi stále.  
Profesor už na mňa kričí,  
ale ja mám všetkých v piči...


	4. Púštna smrť

**Púštna smrť**

_zbrane, púšť, mama_

* * *

Tisíce ich umierajú tam niekde v púšti,  
akoby boli bezbranné mušky.  
Zbrane pripravené do boja majú,  
stretnú ešte niekedy svoju mamu?

Česť a sláva svietia im na cestu,  
možno ich ako kedysi na štítoch ponesú...  
Prípravu náročnú za sebou majú,  
obyčajnú hviezdu za statočnosť vraj získajú.

Purpurové srdcia skvú sa im na hrudi,  
keď vkladajú ich do drevenej truhly.  
Čo pre nich znamená sláva?  
Nič! Len smrť a skaza...


	5. Ostrie meča

**Ostrie meča**

_čas, šíp, pieseň_

* * *

Čas sa sype v hodinách,  
v krajine zas zúri hlad.  
Vojna si vždy vyžiadala,  
čo chudoba už dávno dala.

Dračie srdce ich opäť vedie,  
v nekonečnom boji proti biede,  
chrabré srdcia v slobodu dúfajú,  
šípom prebodnuté k zemi padajú.

Smutná pieseň nesie sa krajinou,  
hrdina mrie pod ťažkou presilou,  
ostré meče kántria jeho telo,  
až kým jeho srdce posledný krát neodbilo.


	6. Bomberov život

**Bomberov život**

_hexogen, revolver, pes_

* * *

Hexogenom sa dnes trápim,  
div že obed nevyvrátim.  
Už ma to tu strašne žere,  
vraj prečo sa na to nevyseriem?

Revolver ma v boku tlačí  
ženičke sa bude páčiť.  
Domov pôjdem dneska skoro,  
šéfa odrovnalo moje slovo.

Do hory sa pôjdem hrať,  
so psom sa vybehať,  
zopár šušiek odstrelíme,  
s C4 aj vyletíme!


	7. Chlapci sú chlapci

**Chlapci sú chlapci**

_mobil, posteľ, telka_

* * *

Pozerám sa do mobilu,  
všetci na mňa kričia,  
poškrabem sa rýchlo v uchu,  
aj tak ma zas zničia.

Odpracem sa do postele,  
telku k sebe vábim,  
blcha ma už zase žere,  
div sa mi vlas nepostaví.

Už polhoďku si tu trónim,  
zas ma črevo bolí,  
starkého už nedohoním,  
ten už dávno tróni na Kraľovej holi.


	8. Dobrodružstvo ucholáka

**Dobrodružstvo ucholáka**

_srdce, ucholák, čižma_

* * *

Do čižmy sa znovu tlačí  
ucholáčik malý, krásny.  
_Čože ho tam takto ťahá,_  
pýtala sa jeho mama.

Susedko sa srdca chytá,  
to je teda šlamastika!  
Človiečik sa rýchlo blíži,  
hľadá svoje zablatené čižmy.

Z okna berie kefu bielu,  
veď ucholáka oželejú.  
Ujo komár vydal sa na nebezpečnú misiu,  
po víťaznom ťažení do nemoty sa opijú.


	9. Srdce mečom prebodnuté

**Srdce mečom prebodnuté**

_ruža, meč, srdce_

* * *

Ružu v ruke zvierať chcel,  
zachraňovať život šiel.  
Po krvavom poli kráčal,  
zlé zážitky si odnášal.

_Prečo práve ja?_ sa pýtal,  
mečom okolo seba opäť kmital.  
Nepriateľom zoťať hlavy,  
to bol vždy cieľ prvoradý.

Bolesť v srdci si odnášal,  
keď priateľa v boji strácal.  
Brata svojho pod pás chytil,  
on však jeho smrť nezavinil.


End file.
